ALGUN DIA
by Guilmains
Summary: Dos posibilidades a elegir, una decisión a tomar. Aquí descubriréis otro posible final para una profecía, para una batalla, para UP.


**Disclaimer:** Como siempre, los personajes sobre los que escribimos pertenecen a JK y, en este caso, nunca mejor dicho porque el protagonista de este mini es Harry pero su compañía es Mahe y ella sí me pertenece a mi.

**Atención**: Aquellos que entráis a leer este minific sin haber leído antes UP, es decir, **Harry Potter y la Ultima Profecía** de las **Guilmains,** hacéis mal porque simplemente al leer este mini os destrozaréis una parte importante de ese fic (y no exagero) Esta es una pequeña historia que proviene en su origen de algo que ocurre en ese fic y donde participa uno de los personajes inventados para UP con lo que, como veis, hay muchas razones para que no sigáis leyendo sin pasar antes por ese fic (y no tiene pérdida para encontrarlo, ya que está en nuestro perfil con sus 110 capítulos esperando a que lo descubráis). Vosotros decidís si queréis leer, a juzgar por nuestros lectores, un largo y buen fic para pasar después a estos minis que salen de esa historia o no. Bajo vuestra responsabilidad recae.

Ya los que sí habéis leído UP... hola: ) soy Mahe. Cuanto tiempo sin saludaros desde este perfil! la verdad es que echaba de menos esto de subir alguna cosita por aquí. Y bueno, de nuevo ando por aquí con un colateral de UP un tanto especial y os cuento por qué: creo que Nigriv comentó en alguno de sus colaterales que yo había comenzado a escribir otro a raiz de haber releído el de "El único que regreso" y todo surgió por ese paraíso para magos del que hablaba Lily. No sé si conté yo también en su momento (la verdad es que mi memoria de pez hoy no da para mucho) que el final de UP no iba a ser en un principio el que leistéis, si no que Mahe no iba a revivir pero al final le dimos un giro a la historia acabando como sabéis. Bien, pues la lectura del colateral de Nigriv y el recuerdo de cómo teniamos planteadoa acabarel fic, me llevó a pensar _"¿Y si Mahe no hubiera elegido regresar?"_ Digamos que aquí tenéis otro posible final a esa historia y, que sin esperarlo, se convirtió en un colateral **mimado**.

Desde que acabamos de subir UP y los tres colaterales que hay ahora mismo (aunque aún andamos pendiente del cuarto capi de "Historia de un Master" de Nigriv) hemos seguido recibiendo reviews de lectores que ya conocíamos y de otros que al finalizar se han dado a conocer. No sé desde cuando no contestamos a algún review así que, a riesgo de dejarme a gente atrás, solo deciros a los que nos seguís acompañando, **muchas gracias**. Sabéis que subiremos HH en cuanto podamos así que os esperamos a todos por aquí ; )

Y tal y como hacía antiguamente, y ahora con más razón ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo y no lo tendréis tan en la memoria, os hago un "Orientame" para que sepáis a partir de dónde comienza este mini (pobrecito como vaya leyendo por aquí alguien de los que he advertido al principio que si no se había leído UP no siguiera: ahora sí que te destrozas la historia): la batalla ha terminado y, entre las bajas, está Mahe que ha intercambiado su vida por la de Harry. Virginia se ha quedado velando su cuerpo en una pequeña sala anexa al Gran comedor y, sin esperarlo, Lily aparece a través de un túnelpara recibir a Mahe a ese otro lado.¿Lo recordáis más o menos? bueno, pues aquí tenéis el que podría haber sido el final de UP. Espero que, a pesar de lo triste que es ( porque os aseguro que lo es) os guste. Besitos.

* * *

**_Algún día..._**

"_Sé que le ha sorprendido mi presencia, puedo verlo claramente reflejado en su rostro. Pero es totalmente lógico, este ámbito es nuevo para ella, como lo fue para mí en su momento… Simplemente ver de lo que ha sido capaz de hacer esta noche, me ha impulsado a querer ser yo quien la reciba, a ser la primera persona con la que tenga contacto a este lado. No podía ser de otra forma…y más con lo que vengo a decirle" __  
_

Una presencia, una luz, una dulce voz salida de la nada comenzó a hablarle…

**-.**Mahe, vengo a hablar contigo antes de que sigas tu camino  
-.¿Quién eres? –preguntó temerosa. Lily podía sentirla nerviosa, asustada. Los destellos que transmitía su aura lo reflejaban muy claramente y sonrió apenada porque la comprendía, ella misma se sintió igual aquel día en Godric´s Hollow…  
-No me conoces pero yo a ti sí. –fue su respuesta la cual hizo que Mahe la mirara más extrañada aún pero mantuvo en silencio su curiosidad hasta que la mujer avanzó hacia ella dejándose mostrar. Al reconocerla por la vez que la vio en el espejo de doble sentido, Mahe sonrió.  
-Lily…  
- Sí, soy yo –devolvió su sonrisa- Lo que has hecho por Harry ha sido muy valiente.  
- Lo hice porque me salió del alma –contestó segura de sus palabras y sus actos. Por un instante había dejado de lado el temor que le provocaba aquella visita para mostrar el arrojo de su acción esa noche- No podía permitir que acabara así.  
- Lo sé y es por ello que vengo a explicarte algo que los antiguos que invocaste esta noche quieren ofrecerte –la chica la interrogó con la mirada- Es… una recompensa a tu sacrificio.  
-¿Una recompensa? –se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa aumentando su nerviosismo al escuchar las palabras de Lily.  
- Los antiguos han decidido darte la oportunidad de que elijas tu destino: Puedes venir conmigo e iniciar una nueva vida o… quedarte aquí.  
-.¿Quedarme? no entiendo...  
- Revivir…

Sus palabras quedaron silenciadas por la respuesta escuchada pero su semblante reflejó aún más sorpresa que en el primer momento de ver como la presencia etérea de Lily se aparecía ante ella _"Por favor, no saques conclusiones precipitadas, déjame explicarte… antes de que tu corazón inerte se esperance…"_

**-.**¿Revivir? –preguntó de nuevo sin poder reaccionar.  
-Pero Mahe, escúchame –la interrumpió antes de que fuese demasiado tarde- debes entender bien algo: no es tan sencillo, ni lo que estás pensando exactamente –sus ojos habían reflejado una pequeña esperanza que comenzó a apagarse a cada palabra que los labios de Lily pronunciaban. La mujer suspiró profundamente antes de revelarle lo que los antiguos estaban dispuestos a ofrecerle- Aquella tarde en el haya, ocurrió algo especial, algo que estaba escrito que debía pasar para que ahora todo haya salido así. –Mahe frunció el ceño extrañada sin entender aún el alcance de aquella explicación- Estabas destinada a que vuestros caminos se cruzaran, no solamente por la profecía para ayudarle a derrotar a Voldemort si no para que le salvaras la vida. Compartisteis vuestros corazones aquel día, lo antiguo os unió, pero tú misma sentiste a través de tu poder que no podías prolongar esa sensación durante mucho tiempo –la chica asintió recordando el momento mientras un suspiro apenado escapaba de sus labios. Lily se detuvo un instante meditando sus palabras- Si regresas podréis volver a compartir vuestros corazones pero… no para siempre.  
-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?  
-Como ocurrió aquel día –comenzó a hablar tras unos segundos sabiendo el daño que le harían sus palabras- llegaría un momento en el que vuestra conexión se rompería y… es tu corazón el que está latiendo ahora. No el suyo.  
Mahe abrió levemente los labios sin atreverse a pronunciar la pregunta que comenzaba a aturdir su mente.  
-¿El… moriría? –Lily no se atrevía a confirmar algo que le causaba tanto dolor como a la joven  
-Podrían pasar días, semanas, quizá meses hasta que la conexión se rompiera pero también podrían ser solo horas o… minutos.

La vio cerrar los ojos ante la amarga posibilidad que se le brindaba, poder volver a la vida, estar de nuevo con su amor pero sin tener la certeza de cuanto tiempo y, lo más doloroso, sabiendo que finalmente sería él quien muriese. Cruel recompensa la que los antiguos le ofrecían…

**-.**¿Me ofrecen revivir sabiendo que al final Harry morirá?.¿qué recompensa es esa? -preguntó de pronto indignada rompiendo el tenso silencio que la revelación había creado- Prefiero morir mil veces que vivir cien años sin él.  
-Ellos son así, quiere recompensar tu sacrificio de esta forma pero sin volver a romper las leyes de la naturaleza –explicó Lily ante la expresión molesta de Mahe.  
-Aunque me garantizaran que el tiempo que podríamos compartir fuesen años, no pondría en juego la vida de Harry. Nunca. –contestó con una mezcla de exasperación y aflicción- Yo ya estoy aquí, a este lado y eso no va a cambiar. Ellos tienen suficiente poder como para romper cualquier ley las veces que hagan falta así que dile a los antiguos que no acepto su "recompensa". Jamás en la vida me arriesgaría a verle morir de nuevo por mucho que desee volver a estar a su lado. Los latidos del corazón que late en su pecho eran míos pero siempre le pertenecieron a él y así seguirá siendo…  
-¿Está segura de tu decisión?  
La chica, confiada en sus palabras, sentenció.  
-Tanto como del amor que siento por él.

Lily se acercó a ella acariciando su hombro. Sentía tan intensamente las sensaciones de Mahe que fue como verse a si misma en un espejo. Le indignaba tanto como a ella todo aquello porque se trataba de su hijo, estaban jugando con su vida, con lo que agradecía profundamente el gesto y el amor de la chica hacia él.

**-.**Siento muchísimo que todo haya acabado así –confesó Lily apenada- Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, hubiera hecho lo mismo por James, te lo aseguro –Mahe consiguió sonreír levemente al comentario, sintiendo poderosamente el amor de aquella mujer por su marido. Desvió la mirada hacia su madre que seguía con los brazos echados sobre su cuerpo inerte, escondiendo su rostro y su pena, pero al sentir como Lily la tomaba de la mano, volvió a mirarla- Debemos irnos.

Mahe cerró los ojos por un instante y suspirando profundamente, dijo casi en un susurro.

**-.**Adiós, madre… no olvides que te quiero.

Al oír su voz, Virginia levantó lentamente la cabeza sin fijar la mirada en ningún sitio, totalmente concentrada en la voz que escuchaba, sin atreverse a hablar ni responder como si con su silencio evitara concluir aquel momento. Una lágrima recorrió de nuevo su rostro pero la dejó caer como tantas otras que ya habían brotado de sus ojos y las que aún le quedaría por derramar hasta que desapareciese su dolor pero al cabo de unos segundos, casi sin voz contestó _"Adiós, hija"._ Mahe sintió como Lily apretaba su mano cariñosamente y, con un gesto de la cabeza, la animó a seguirla: la blanca luz que inundaba el túnel las envolvió en el momento en que entraron en él y poco a poco, las figuras de ambas mujeres se fueron difuminando hasta que desaparecieron en la claridad eterna.

>>>>>>>>>>>

Ni los cientos de dementores que acudieron aquella noche al lago cuando invocó su primer patronus le habían provocado una tristeza tan enorme como la que sentía en ese momento. Ya no le quedaban lágrimas, ni fuerzas, ni ilusiones para continuar. Se había quedado recluido en su habitación, quería quedarse en Hogwarts un tiempo y, afortunadamente, todos habían respetado su decisión_. "Para todo hay un tiempo"_ le recordó Sirius _"y es lo que tú necesitas para mitigar tu dolor" _Hacía dos días de la batalla, dos días desde que la profecía se cumpliese, dos días que ella desapareció… Su mente vagaba por entre los recuerdos y momentos vividos sin ser consciente de que aquello le dañaba más aún pero no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa, simplemente se dejaba llevar por su corazón, por el corazón de Mahe…

Recostado en su cama, acariciaba la caja que la chica conjuró para él el día de su cumpleaños, donde guardaba el espejo de doble sentido que le había permitido ver tantos recuerdos de sus padres. Recorría con sus dedos cada forma labrada en la madera recordando como si volviese a estar allí, el resplandor purpúreo que salió de la varita de Mahe creando aquella caja y como llegó un momento en que no supo de que había estado más pendiente si de la creación o de la creadora… Abrió lentamente la tapa y vio el espejo en su interior devolviéndole un reflejo triste, unos ojos verdes sin ningún brillo, una expresión tan nostálgica que apenas se reconocía a si mismo pero al sacarlo y tocar su suave superficie, recordó algo, otro espejo, aquel que sus deseos mostraba…

Sabía bien dónde estaba porque aunque varias veces lo habían cambiado de sala, en aquel momento sentía como si le llamase desde donde se encontrase, esperando mostrarle el reflejo de lo que su corazón anhelaba. Latiéndole velozmente, llegó al lugar indicado y se adentró en él: cada toma de aire que sus pulmones aspiraban le advertía que quizá aquello sería aún peor porque aumentaría su dolor y su tristeza pero la ganas de volver a verla eran tan enormes que no podía evitarlo, simplemente no podía.

Se acercó sintiendo temblar todo su cuerpo, mirando receloso y casi asustado el enorme espejo de Oesed que siempre parecía esperar su visita para mostrarle a aquellos que había perdido: sus padres, Sirius y ahora Mahe. Cuando llegó frente a él, entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, no comprendía qué ocurría pero… solo se veía a si mismo: su cabello azabache más despeinado que de costumbre, su tez pálida y ojerosa por las noches sin dormir, sus gafas redondas y su eterna cicatriz…. _"Es mi deseo… ¿dónde está?"_ Dio un paso más al frente y seguido a su pensamiento contuvo la respiración al comenzar a ver como una especie de neblina se formaba a su lado en su reflejo, poco a poco se iba definiendo una forma, un cuerpo, unos colores, un cabello largo y oscuro, unos ojos marrones que le miraban enternecidos, una triste sonrisa… Harry cerró los ojos un instante mientras el aire contenido en sus pulmones salía de ellos en un largo suspiro tembloroso. Abrió los ojos lentamente sin mirar el reflejo, fijando su mirada al suelo, parpadeó varias veces y tomando aire se decidió a alzar su mirada al espejo. Efectivamente, allí estaba la imagen de Mahe, junto a él, que trataba de esbozar una sonrisa más pronunciada como si con ello intentase infundirle el ánimo que le faltaba pero verla sonreír solo hizo que la presión en su pecho aumentara considerablemente por la tristeza que le invadía. Poder verla y no poder tocarla, poder sentirla y no poder abrazarla… Llevó su mano al espejo y acarició la superficie donde se situaba el rostro de la chica que cerró los ojos como si realmente sintiera su contacto, como cuando tiernamente acariciaba su mejilla tiempo atrás. Vio como volvía a abrirlos y le susurró.

**-.**Te echo tanto de menos…

La imagen de Mahe suspiró ante sus palabras y su gesto al tiempo que Harry bajaba la cabeza negando levemente la realidad que tenía allí delante: una imagen tan irreal como deseada, su propio reflejo en el espejo acariciándola como si estuviera con ella mientras él estaba allí, solo.

**-.**Yo también te echo de menos

Se quedó muy quieto, no se atrevía a moverse hasta que poco a poco levantó de nuevo la mirada mientras el aire dejaba de entrar en su cuerpo: su propio reflejo se desvanecía al tiempo que el de Mahe se situaba frente a él sonriéndole entristecida. Viendo que no reaccionaba y que simplemente se limitaba a mirarla atónito, la chica levantó su mano derecha apoyando la palma en el cristal, gesto que lentamente imitó Harry hasta apoyar también la suya uniéndola con la de ella. Un simple cristal que le separaba milímetros cuando en realidad estaban separados por una dimensión.

**-.**Mahe…  
-Hola –susurró.  
-Eres… eres tú –titubeó sin poder creerse aún lo que estaba ocurriendo- No es tu reflejo, eres tú –la chica asintió levemente para confirmarle que no estaba soñando- Mahe, por Merlín ¿dónde estás?.¿estás en el velo?  
-No, Harry, estoy en lo que llaman… un paraíso para magos –trató de explicarle- un lugar donde se supone que está la felicidad eterna pero… yo no puedo ser feliz viéndote a ti así. Se supone que ni siquiera debería estar hablando contigo pero sabía que vendrías y era la única forma que se me ocurrió para despedirme.  
Ante la mención de la despedida, Harry cerró nuevamente los ojos resoplando con fuerza.  
-No quiero que te vayas –dijo con voz temblorosa a lo que Mahe suspiró- Quédate para que al menos pueda verte aquí –le rogó angustiado  
-No puedo Harry –negó con tristeza- No soy un fantasma, elegí mi camino. Y aunque no me puedas ver, sabes que mi reflejo estará en este espejo siempre que lo desees. Deja que el tiempo cure tu dolor.  
Harry contradijo sus palabras sintiendo como se acrecentaba el nudo en su garganta.  
-El tiempo no me sanará cuando a cada latido te recuerdo.  
-Pero eso es porque me tienes en el corazón –intentó hacerle entender.  
-Yo no solo te quiero tener en mi corazón, quiero tenerte a mi lado, junto a mí.

Mahe se mordió el labio evitando que las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos lo consiguiesen. No sabía qué hacer o decir para hacerle sentir mejor, le dolía profundamente verle de aquella manera, más aún al no poder ofrecerle ni siquiera una caricia de consuelo que sintiera real.

**-.**Los antiguos me ofrecieron regresar –confesó de pronto y el rostro de Harry se iluminó esperanzado- pero era a costa de tu vida –la ilusión en el verde de su mirada se desvaneció al escuchar el final de su frase.  
-Prefiero morir mil veces que vivir cien años sin ti.  
Mahe le miró asombrada al escuchar en sus labios las que habían sido sus mismas palabras y sonrió.  
-Eso mismo contesté yo. Pero no iba a permitir que te ocurriera nada, las cosas han salido así y hay que aceptarlas –se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos perdiéndose en su mirada- Algún día estaremos juntos de nuevo, Harry.  
-Algún día… -repitió.

Sentía tan intensa su presencia, sus sensaciones, la sentía tan viva que por un momento estuvo tentado de romper aquel espejo y comprobar si detrás estaba ella y no solo su espíritu. Pero simplemente se quedó mirándola fijamente, queriendo mantener grabado a fuego en su mente la imagen de la persona que había dado la vida por él y que al mismo tiempo era su vida.

**-.**Debo irme Harry.  
-¡No!  
-Sí, debo irme, solo vine para que nos viéramos por última vez. –la mirada de Harry comenzó a brillar por las lágrimas que afloraban y Mahe tragó saliva intentando terminar aquella agonía lo antes posible- Sabes que te amo y que siempre estaré contigo. Cuídate, mi corazón.

Y sin darle tiempo a responderle, su imagen desapareció poco a poco, mostrando únicamente el reflejo de un Harry más triste aún que antes. Cerró los ojos y las lágrimas contenidas terminaron cayendo por su rostro sumiéndose en un doloroso llanto como había ocurrido dos noches atrás en el haya cuando se apareció con ella entre sus brazos tras haber intercambiado su vida por la de él.

.Algún día, Mahe… algún día.

>>>>>>>>>>>

La visita a Oesed se convirtió en una costumbre, un rito a seguir en las siguientes noches, en algo necesario para poder seguir respirando, siempre con la esperanza de que al llegar no solo fuera su reflejo si no ella misma hablándole como había hecho esa noche. A la misma vez, él se había convertido en un insomne, solo dejándose vencer por el sueño y el cansancio cuando llegaban las claras del día pero siempre pendiente de aquel espejo, de cada movimiento, de cada mirada que su reflejo le transmitía. Sabía que no era real pero... era lo único que le quedaba aunque aumentase su pena.

Esa noche cruzó de nuevo los solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts para llegar a su tan ansiado destino. Pasaba el día pensando en el momento de entrar a la sala, de llegar a su refugio y sentarse a contemplar la imagen que su corazón anhelaba tanto como su compañía. Avanzó lentamente por la estancia hasta situarse frente a Oesed: su cabello azabache estaba salpicado por numerosas canas y sus rostro surcado de leves arrugas que se habían ido marcando por la tristeza que habitaba en él más que por los años que habían transcurrido. Su cicatriz en forma de rayo seguía intacta en su frente y sus gafas redondas enmarcando sus ojos verdes, tan especiales como siempre, que solo brillaban cuando estaba en aquel lugar. Al verse, suspiró brevemente y tras cerrar los ojos un momento, los abrió esbozando una sonrisa: el reflejo devuelto era tal y como esperaba, una mirada verde intensa, un cabello negro, una juventud perdida y... Mahe a su lado tomándole de la mano. Se sentó trabajosamente en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared mientras que su imagen y la de su acompañante imitaban su movimiento. Así había sido una noche y otra y otra durante todos aquellos años... El reflejo de Mahe se acercó al suyo apoyando la cabeza en él y el Harry real cerró los ojos intentando sentir que la leve presión que ejercía ese gesto en su hombro era verdadera. Abrió los ojos y suspirando profundamente, acercó una mano a su corazón.

**-.**Déjame estar con ella...

Volvió a cerrar los párpados y bajó lentamente su mano hasta quedar apoyada en su regazo, tranquilo y reposado: el cansancio le había vencido antes que otros días sumergiéndole en un profundo sueño. Pero entonces, el reflejo de Mahe se incorporó y alzando las cejas sorprendida se puso en pie lentamente; miró el reflejo del joven Harry que había junto a ella y, asombrada por la visión, contuvo la respiración comenzando a avanzar despacio hacia el frente, acercándose al límite del cristal. Temerosa, extendió su mano y poco a poco su imagen comenzó a tomar forma... fuera del espejo. Saliendo despacio de él, sintió el frescor de la sala en su rostro, la suave brisa de las ventanas abiertas en la noche: estaba allí... Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás para comprobar cuál era el reflejo que Oesed le ofrecía y vio a Harry, no al chico joven si no a aquel Harry envejecido y mayor que se sentaba en el suelo con los ojos cerrados, tan diferente al que había estado a su lado dentro del espejo hasta hacia unos segundos antes de que desapareciera pero tan igual en sentimientos en su interior como siempre. Un suspiro profundo salió de sus labios y se acercó al hombre arrodillándose a su lado mientras, temerosa de lo que iba a hacer, acercaba lentamente su mano a su cabello: invitando a acariciarlo con ternura, sus canas no habían restado un ápice a su suavidad. Harry abrió en ese momento los ojos y la observó en silencio, mirando embelesado su imagen.

**-.**Mahe... –susurró haciendo que la chica sonriera al ver cómo la reconocía en cuanto hubo despertado- Me dormí y estoy soñando –la chica volvió a llevar su mano a su cabello canoso ofreciéndole una nueva caricia y Harry suspiró al contacto dándose cuenta de la realidad- No… no es un sueño, es mi deseo de tenerte aquí que se ha hecho real.

Se miraron un instante y sin dejar pasar un solo segundo más, se echaron una en brazos del otro abrazándose con fuerza. Tanto tiempo deseando aquel momento, aquel reencuentro y ahora allí estaban, juntos aunque tan diferentes físicamente que más parecían padre e hija que jóvenes enamorados pero el amor y la intensidad de sus sentimientos no habían variado. Se retiraron lentamente y entonces Mahe le miró sorprendida...

**-.**¡Harry! –exclamó recorriendo suavemente su cara y su cabello- ¡mírate!

El hombre frunció el ceño extrañado al no entender la reacción de la chica y Mahe le acercó de la mano hacia el espejo: allí, frente a él, alto, de complexión fuerte, un chico de despeinado cabello negro azabache, brillantes ojos verdes con gafas redondas le miraba asombrado. Era él mismo, era él a sus 17 años perdidos cuando se sintió morir y dejó su juventud atrás por el dolor que le causó la pérdida de quien más le había amado y a quien más amó. Miró sus manos comprobando que no había rastro en ellas del paso del tiempo y tocó su rostro sintiendo que su piel seguía siendo suave y no adornada de arrugas. Al sentir como acariciaba su brazo, se giró de nuevo hacia Mahe que le sonreía emocionada y dedicándole una tierna sonrisa la tomó de nuevo entre sus brazos abrazándola con más fuerza aún.

**-.**Ya estoy contigo –susurró a su oído haciéndola estremecer por su calidez y repitió- ya estoy contigo.  
-Te dije que algún día volveríamos a estar juntos –le respondió sonriente volviendo a mirarle a los ojos.  
-Le pedí que me dejara estar contigo –llevó una mano a su corazón- Se lo pedía cada noche y hoy me concedió mi deseo, hoy se detuvo –lentamente la alzó a su mejilla, como siempre, acariciándola- Me hacías tanta falta.

No podía evitar derretirse ante sus palabras como antaño porque el sentimiento que le provocaba se mantenía tan intenso como la luz de su mirada. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación, sintiendo como poco a poco se acercaba lentamente a sus labios, rozándolos tan sensualmente que todo su cuerpo tembló hasta que la besó tan dulcemente aumentando su pasión a cada segundo que transcurría entre sus brazos. Era tanto el tiempo perdido y que ahora se tornaría eterno pero juntos para siempre que se olvidaron de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Volvieron a mirarse y en silencio, se mantuvieron abrazados mientras la luz del amanecer comenzaba a romper la oscuridad del lugar.

**-.**Mahe...

La chica se giró al escuchar como la llamaban y sonriente contestó.

**-.**Lo único que dejé a este lado era mi corazón y vine a por él.

Sin comprender que ocurría, Harry observó hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz, desde Oesed, y parpadeando al ver como las figuras tomaban forma, esbozó una sonrisa sin poder creerse lo que estaba viendo.

**-.**Papá... mamá...

James y Lily, cogidos de la mano, aparecieron en la imagen reflejada frente a ellos y tal y como había ocurrido con Mahe, salieron del espejo acercándose a él. El chico se aproximó temeroso de que tanta felicidad fuera un sueño pero en cuanto Lily llegó hasta él y le abrazó, perdió todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo, más aún cuando a su abrazo se unió James dándole el calor que nunca pudo llegar a ofrecerle en vida a su hijo. Una imagen solo habría sido posible que ocurriese en la imaginación pero que ahora era totalmente real.

**-.**Si me hubiesen pedido alguna vez que definiera qué era la felicidad, sería este momento –dijo Harry emocionado cuando se separó de sus padres y extendía su mano hacia Mahe apretándola con fuerza.  
-Vamonos pues –animó James- ahora sí que podremos sentir que estamos en un paraíso de magos.

Tomó la mano de Lily y girándose hacia el espejo, entró en él resplandeciendo momentáneamente. Harry y Mahe miraron un momento hacia donde el lugar donde había estado sentado el chico y regresando la vista para encontrar sus ojos, sonrieron entrando abrazados por el espejo.

En el suelo, el Harry de pelo canoso y rostro envejecido, yacía sentado con sus ojos cerrados. Aunque su corazón ya no latía, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, la primera realmente feliz tras la noche de la batalla, fiel reflejo de lo que su alma ya compartía con su corazón.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí llegó. Tal y como dije en el foro el día que lo subí, me alegro que al final le diesemos el giro a UP para terminar como lo hizo porque si no, no hubieramos tenido galletas de canario en la fiesta y, por supuesto, no habría HH pero como sí lo va a haber,os esperamos a todos : ) 


End file.
